


【奎宽】刺青春

by kwanie_0116



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), gyuboo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanie_0116/pseuds/kwanie_0116





	【奎宽】刺青春

我们的爱何其荣幸 对抗世界过

有一天记得笑着说 我们都没错 也没错过。

◆  
提前出狱的消息，金珉奎没让狱警通知任何人。

本意是想给朋友们一个惊喜，结果站在大变样的街区里，金珉奎迷茫的根本迈不开腿。原来低矮破旧的老楼已经消失的无影无踪，取而代之的是一幢幢高不见顶的大厦；那些坑坑洼洼常常积水的巷子，也被拓宽修整成了平坦的马路。这座城市还是他生活着的那座城市，却已然陌生。

“您好，我想打个电话。”  
金珉奎拐进路旁的一家便利店，攥着从口袋里摸出的几块钱，伸手递给坐在收银台里的女孩子。

正是一天中日头最旺的时刻，毒辣的阳光打消了人们外出的欲望，街上行人寥寥无几，更不用说沿街的商店。便利店里没有客人，打工的女孩子便躲在收银台后面，用手机播放着时下最热门的综艺，一边看一边乐。冷不丁进来一个客人，还没有反应过来，就听见低沉的男声说要打电话，还一边把钱递了过来。

女孩子抬起头，却被眼前的人惊艳得失去了动作，面前的男人几乎算是她迄今为止见过的最帅的人，没有花里胡哨的打扮，没有五颜六色的装饰，简单的T恤牛仔裤，头发也短到不能再短，只是这样，旁边那家影视公司的top就都比不上他。

金珉奎不解的看着呆愣的女孩儿，刚想开口说话，综艺里突如其来的哄笑配音，一下子惊醒了女孩儿。她慌慌张张按灭了手机，手忙脚乱的站了起来。

“不好意思不好意思，您刚刚说什么来着？”

“我想……打个电话。”金珉奎抿了抿嘴，把钱又往前递了递。

“啊，现在都没有公用电话了，您没有手机吗？”  
女孩儿这才明白金珉奎的意思，心里不免有些奇怪，现在的社会人手一台智能手机，公用电话早已被淘汰，封存在历史中了。

“啊……真的不好意思，那就算了吧。”  
金珉奎避开了女孩儿的目光，有些局促的收回了手，想要转身离去。

“先生，如果很急的话，您可以用我的手机。”

最终金珉奎用女孩儿的手机联系了李知勋，那是李知勋上次来探监时留给他的电话号码。

大概一个多小时以后，李知勋才赶到这里接走了金珉奎。金珉奎谢过女孩儿，出门的时候与赶来换班的店长擦身而过。

“欧尼，刚那个男人帅吧！”

女孩儿摘下身上戴着的围裙，激动的表达着自己的欣赏之情，刚刚的一个小时内她已经偷看金珉奎无数次了，甚至还在金珉奎发呆的时候偷偷拍了一张照片，以此纪念她生平第一次遇到帅哥。

“嗯？我刚刚没看到脸诶，很帅吗？”店长一边对着镜子整理自己的仪容一边问。

“超帅！欧尼我偷拍了一张，给你看给你看。”

店长接过女孩儿递来的手机，只一眼就认出了照片上的人，他是那样的熟悉又陌生，仿佛穿越了时间之海，十年前舞台上青涩稚嫩却依然掩饰不住帅气的身影与照片上眼神迷茫的人重合，化成了她少女时代心头的那个梦。

“欧尼，欧尼你怎么了啊？你怎么哭了？”  
女孩子慌慌张张的抽出纸巾去擦店长脸上的泪水，她不懂怎么看照片也能看哭。

就像人们所不能理解的，只属于那两个人的爱情。

◇  
夏天的记忆，是炽热的阳光，是嗡嗡的蝉鸣，是充满气泡的汽水，是甜丝丝的棒冰。金珉奎的记忆里，夏天就是夫胜宽。

那个闷热的夏天，练习室里的风扇昼夜不停的搅动着地下混浊的空气，发梢的汗水干了又湿。彼时金珉奎做练习生已经差不多有一年，好久没有听闻过有新人的公司里，突然传出来了新练习生的消息。

“听说是个唱歌很好的孩子。”崔胜澈灌下一口冰水，和同伴们分享着自己得到的消息。

“能有多好啊。哥你不也是唱歌进来的吗？”金珉奎咽下最后一口汉堡，把手里的包装纸揉成一个小团，丢进了垃圾袋内。

结果真的见到实物的时候，金珉奎还是咬了自己的舌头。夫胜宽一张嘴他就知道自己完了，略带沙哑却又甜丝丝的嗓音仿佛一阵清风，给闷热的地下练习室带来了些微凉意，又像是他最爱吃的那款橘子味冰棍，融化在嘴里凉爽又甜蜜。

“是真的唱歌很好啊。”金珉奎捂着嘴巴凑到崔胜澈旁边一边疼得抽气一边咬耳朵。

“珉奎你刚才都吃肉了还咬舌头啊。”

大概是因为，见到他的那一刻起，就已经处于失控状态了吧。

◆  
厚重的乌云遮蔽了天空，也掩盖了旺盛的太阳，空气变得闷热而浑浊，不一会儿，豆大的雨点便争先恐后得砸了下来，世界瞬间笼罩在一片白茫茫的雨雾中。

雨势过大，即使开着雨刮器也依然看不清前路，车子根本无法行进。李知勋索性把车停靠在路边熄了火，闭上眼靠在椅背上休息，他接到电话立刻放下手头才写了一半的曲子，一路飙车却也开了快一个小时才找到了金珉奎。

金珉奎看李知勋没有说话的意思，也不敢主动开口，只是端端正正的坐在副驾上，抿着嘴偷偷打量李知勋的脸色。就像是十年间的每一次会面一样，李知勋不说话，他就根本不知道怎么开口。

金珉奎透过车窗玻璃往外看去，外面的世界在雨幕的笼罩下显得格外美丽，那是他活着的世界，也是他没有生活过的世界。

李知勋偷偷睁开眼瞄向金珉奎，看见他的指尖在玻璃上点了点，虚虚勾勒出了夫胜宽的名字。心底不由叹了一口气。

“怎么提前出来也不说？哥好去接你啊，免得这样兵荒马乱的。

“本来……是想着给哥一个惊喜的，但是最后还是麻烦了哥。”金珉奎收回手，坐正了身体。

李知勋看着他挺直又板正的坐姿，心里不免一阵难过。那是一种很难受的姿势，是规矩的象征，全身紧绷着，丝毫不得放松。十年间的训练早已形成了肌肉记忆，即使是最难受的姿势，也已变成无意识的习惯，成为了那段灰暗经历留在他身上的烙印。

“什么麻烦不麻烦的，跟哥这么客气。”

话说到此再次断了开来，好像心里有很多话想说，又不知从何说起。十年的分别，即使不是有心，也已无意中生分了许多。

金珉奎的手指微不可查的动弹了一下，他鼓起勇气张了嘴：“胜宽他……他现在……我想找他……可是这里都变了……”

夏天的雨来的快去的也快，刚才还张牙舞爪，此时便温顺了许多。李知勋示意金珉奎系好安全带，发动车子驶了出去。

“胜宽他已经搬走了。你别怪他，他也是不得已。”

“我知道，我怎么会怪他。”

“今天先住我那里，后天，啊不，明天，明天我就带你去找他。”

◇  
夏天很快过去了，冬天来临。对于金珉奎来说，生活依然还是白天上课、晚上练习，即使烦闷的时候能背着哥哥们偷偷翘课出去玩，却也不能翘掉练习；可以为了控制体重而忌嘴养生，却怎么都无法舍弃碳酸饮料。

不同的是，多了一个夫胜宽。

夫胜宽生日那天被特别准许放了天假。久违的睡到自然醒，睁眼的时候宿舍里就只剩下了自己一人。窝在暖烘烘的被窝里和济州岛的朋友们煲了三个小时的电话粥，直到朋友被喊去吃饭才不舍的结束。肚子已经唱响了抗议的空城曲，夫胜宽把手机随手丢在床上，起身去厨房找吃的。冰箱里只有半块干瘪的面包和一个番茄，拒绝番茄又不想啃面包，夫胜宽陷入了深深的纠结之中。门口突然传来解锁的声音，夫胜宽小跑过去，正好和推门而入的金珉奎打了个照面。

“珉奎哥，你怎么回来了？”

“穿衣服吧胜宽。”

“嗯？”

“带你去吃好吃的啊！”

秉持着生日就要吃好的原则，金珉奎强行用衣服把夫胜宽一裹带了出去。两人去吃了韩牛，牛肉铺放在热腾腾的烤炉上，不断发出滋滋的声响，散发出诱人的香气。夫胜宽两只手蜷在胸前，眼巴巴地盯着炉子上炙烤的肉片的可爱模样，逗乐了专注为弟弟服务的金珉奎。

夫胜宽背着哥哥想要去结算的时候才被告知，金珉奎已经把单买了。夫胜宽星星眼看向他的时候，金珉奎觉得自己少吃两顿饭都值了。

妈妈对不起，可是胜宽尼实在是太可爱了！

酒足饭饱，金珉奎拉着夫胜宽去爬南山塔，美其名曰散步有益健康。两个人站在南山上，眺望着首尔的景象，虽然被寒风吹得瑟瑟发抖，心里倒真的豁然开朗了，看不清楚的未来也变得可以接受了许多。

“胜宽我们来写这个吧！许个愿锁在这里，肯定会实现的！”金珉奎变戏法似的从兜里摸出了小卡片和锁，拿到夫胜宽眼前晃了晃。

“什么？不要啊哥，太幼稚了。再说不是情侣才挂锁的吗？”夫胜宽轻轻打了一下金珉奎。

“不会啦，这里许愿也很灵的。”

“才不要，我已经长大了，这么幼稚不适合我！”夫胜宽一副小大人的语气拒绝着，手上却接过了金珉奎再次递来的纸笔，轻易的就被金珉奎骗上了贼船。

商业化的情人锁做工实在算不得精美，可金珉奎还是虔诚的把写有两人名字的锁挂了上去，夫胜宽静静的在旁边看着他，没有说什么。寒风中，金珉奎往夫胜宽身旁凑了凑，借着羽绒服偏长的袖子遮掩，悄悄握住了他的手。十指相扣的姿势对于两个男生来说是有些暧昧了，金珉奎强装镇定，目不斜视得看着远方的风景，其实心里的小鹿紧张的不行，躁动的跑来跑去，直踏出咚咚咚的声音。

他们离的那样近，夫胜宽一定也听到了他心里的期盼，他仰起头看了金珉奎一眼，而后也撇过头去假装看那美不胜收的首尔，藏在碎发下的耳朵尖染上一抹可疑的绯红，被握住的手指微微弹了一下，就在金珉奎以为他要推开自己的时候，被抓住的那只手手指弯曲，回握住了金珉奎的手。

柔软温热的掌心，温暖了以后金珉奎所有的寒冬。

◆  
车子驶出了首尔，最终在邻市的小镇上停了下来。独栋的小别墅，远离热闹喧嚣，有点与世隔绝的意味。李知勋按响了门铃，却无人应答。

“他应该是去买东西了，不要担心，”李知勋熟练的按下密码打开了大门，“先进来吧。”

……

“先生您好，请问有会员吗，可以报一下号码。”  
甜美的女声商业化而缺乏情感，并没有因眼前男人的奇怪装束产生一丝波澜。

夫胜宽没有答话，只是从口袋里掏出那薄薄的一张卡片递了过去，过长的外套袖子几乎把他整只手都包在里面。明明是盛夏，他却穿着长衣长裤，口罩帽子一样不落，把自己包裹的严严实实。

飞快的结完账，连小票都没拿，夫胜宽抱着两个袋子匆匆走出了商店。直到坐进车里，他才长长出了一口气，紧绷的神经松懈下来。他瘫在座位上缓了好一阵，待到喘匀了气息，才发动车子往家的方向驶去。这么多年过去了，他依然不敢面对人们的视线，那些视线让他痛苦又煎熬，每一个动作都像是在刀尖上舞蹈。

即使他早已被善变的人们所遗忘。

◇  
玻璃瓶在夫胜宽的脚边炸开，碎裂的声音像一把尖刀在他的心上划了一道长长的伤口，滚烫的开水撒了一地，把地面浸出一片墨色，隐隐升腾起几缕白烟。金珉奎眼疾手快拉了他一把，才只是有那么几滴溅射在他的小腿上。

人群开始躁动，推搡着朝他们涌来。

“这次是水，下次就是硫酸！”  
“不要脸！怎么会有你们这种人！”  
“下地狱吧垃圾们！”

而他僵立在原地，不知所措。

不知是谁砸来了又一个水瓶，金珉奎转过身把他紧紧包裹在怀里，重物砸在脊背上的闷响，像是一记重锤砸在他的心上，震耳欲聋。

拥抱的姿势对于愤怒的人群来说无疑是火上浇油，更多的杂物向着他们飞了过来。

金珉奎拉着夫胜宽的手挤出风暴的中心，他们不能还手，只能左躲右闪避开伤害，可人们依然不放过他们。拐进一条阴暗的巷子，才勉强甩开激进的人群。

黑暗狭窄的小巷里，垃圾堆积得到处都是，污水恣意横流。昨天他们还是光鲜亮丽万人追捧的明日之星，今日却不得不躲藏在阴暗又肮脏的地方，才能堪堪逃过一劫。

金珉奎脱掉身上穿的T恤，找了一块勉强还算干净的台阶铺在上面，两人依偎着坐了下来。金珉奎光裸的脊背上浮现出几处青紫的痕迹，夫胜宽小心的把掌心覆上去，掌下发热的温度令他一阵心酸。

“疼不疼？”

“没事儿，不疼。”

金珉奎把抚摸他肌肤的那只手拽过来，十指相扣抓在手心里，另一只手把夫胜宽的腿抬起放在自己腿上，仔细的查看了那白皙小腿上的伤势，被水溅到的地方已经变得红肿，长出了几粒圆圆的水泡。金珉奎心疼却又束手无策，烫伤不比别的，凭他俩现下的处境，根本没有办法处理。

“没事儿珉奎哥，我也不疼。”夫胜宽往金珉奎身上又偎了偎，头轻轻的靠在了他的肩膀上。

仿佛只要依偎在彼此身旁，就可以抵御这世间所有的伤痛。

◆  
“你自己行吗？”李知勋提好鞋子，又不放心的站在玄关处问着屋里的人。

他本意是要陪着金珉奎一起等夫胜宽回来的，一个电话却打乱了他所有的安排：崔胜澈告诉他这次的最佳制作人大概率是他，公司要他赶快回去开会。李知勋拒绝的话都已经到嘴边了，却被金珉奎阻止了。李知勋知道他是有些紧张要见到心上人，并不想被旁人注视着，可是他不放心，十年的光阴那么漫长，到底有没有改变什么谁也说不准。两个都是他心疼的弟弟，谁被伤害他都舍不得。

“没事的哥，我只是脱节了十年，又不是失智了十年。”金珉奎把李知勋的手机递过去，笑着送他哥出门，“放心吧，李大制作人。”

“我看你离失智不远了。你别吓着他就行，你俩好好的比啥奖都让我开心。行了不用送了。”李知勋背起包抓着手机，背对着金珉奎潇洒的挥了挥手，推开门走了出去。

偌大的屋子里只剩下了金珉奎一个人在沙发上如坐针毡，时间一秒一秒的跳过，内心被期待与煎熬拉扯着填满。

◇  
那日的风波只是一个开始。

公司勒令两人召开记者会澄清，却被金珉奎义正言辞拒绝了。他们站在代表的面前，紧紧握着彼此的手，宣告自己的爱情绝不容许亵渎。

然而现实并不会因此就放过他们。演艺活动全面停止，网络上毫无止境的谩骂，宿舍、公司门口的集会抗议……事态的严重性超乎所有人想象。

舆论的利刃总是比想象的更加折磨人，即使闭上眼睛捂上耳朵，也依然能够看到听到那些不堪入目的责难，每一个字每一句话都在凌迟着他们的决心。

夫胜宽一直都是一个内心敏感又纤细的孩子，看到哥哥们因为他俩的事而被连累，内心的愧疚像是决堤的洪水，一寸一寸吞没了他。虽然哥哥们从没有怪过他们，可也正因为这样，才更让人歉疚。

曾以为比谁都坚定的决心开始了动摇。

“珉奎哥。”

夫胜宽和金珉奎背靠着玻璃门，并肩坐在阳台的地板上。夜色已深，世界漆黑一片，万家灯火也照不亮这浓重的墨色，黑暗依然笼罩着他们，看不见明天，看不清未来。夫胜宽轻轻唤了金珉奎的名字，想说些什么，却又觉得每一个字都无比沉重。

“算了吧哥，”夫胜宽死命掐着自己的指尖，仿佛疼痛才能让他启齿，“我们到此为止好不好。”

金珉奎闻言扭过头去看在他身旁低着头的爱人，夫胜宽在想什么、在害怕什么、在自责什么他通通都知道，因为深爱所以了解。现实的巨大压力，令他可以体谅爱人想要退缩逃避的想法，可他做不到就这么放手。他伸手抓住夫胜宽还在自虐的指尖，把他细嫩的手指包裹在自己掌心里，歪了歪身子，把头靠在夫胜宽的肩头，疲惫的合上了双眼。

“胜宽呐，求你了，别放弃我好吗？”

年少时的爱情那么轰轰烈烈，跟整个世界为敌也只不过是为了能够看到爱人在自己身边恬静的睡颜。夫胜宽也想要这样不顾一切，可是现实与理想割据两边，让他痛苦不已，他需要一个人来告诉他怎么走，才能到达明天。

“我们这样坚持到底有什么意义？”夫胜宽喃喃着。

而这个问题，金珉奎在不久后给了他答案。

◆  
夫胜宽还没进家门就敏锐地感觉到有人来了。

大概又是知勋哥吧，夫胜宽想，早知道就让知勋哥帮忙顺便买东西回来，自己就不用跑这一趟了。

这么多年，哥哥们一直努力地拽着他往前走，不让他一个人沉溺在痛苦里与整个世界脱节。也正是如此，他虽然害怕人群，却也勉勉强强跟上了步伐。

夫胜宽把车停好，锁好院门，走了两步又不放心地折回去重新确认了一遍，这才把心咽回了肚子里。

手指摸到门板的时候，一种奇异的感觉在心底蔓延开来。这扇门的后面有着什么，仿佛在冥冥之中吸引着他一步一步靠近，就像是小时候每次生日摆放在他面前的那个糖果盒子，只要拆开精致的缎带，就可以得到满满整个盒子的幸福快乐。夫胜宽咽了咽唾沫，伸出手打开了面前的盒子，看到了他这辈子收到过的最好的礼物。

听到门外车子熄火的声音的时候，金珉奎本就焦躁的心情更是无处安放，他完全坐不住了，习惯性得将手指贴紧裤缝站直，才惊觉这个姿势太过于严肃拘谨，可是想放松些却又不得章法。

阻碍在眼前的那一层屏障被颤抖的双手推开，四目相对，眼神里是未言已昭的缱绻爱恋。

十年的时间里，夫胜宽不止一次想象过和金珉奎再见的场景，或许他会开心地奔向金珉奎直直扑进他的怀里，又或是情绪上涌抑制不住眼里的水分抱着他痛哭一场。可是当这一刻真正来临的时候，他只是突然失去了所有力气，腿一软跌坐在地。像是做了一场无比漫长的噩梦，梦里他们分别了十年，而此刻，他终于挣扎着从梦中惊醒，睁开眼睛的时候，梦境与真实还混混沌沌纠缠在一起，冷汗布满了全身，无力感侵袭着他的四肢百骸，却是终于有了实感。

夫胜宽就这么跌坐在地板上，视线紧紧追随着金珉奎的身影。他的突然倒下，可吓坏了屋里等待的人，本就掺杂着些许尴尬的笑容僵在面颊上，金珉奎急急忙忙的跑了过来，蹲在他的身边询问他有没有事。

夫胜宽急促的喘了两口气，压抑在心底的情感突然冲破了闸口，他猛地抬手抱住了金珉奎的脖颈，把脸埋进了他的胸口。金珉奎被这突如其来的拥抱给拽倒在地，倒在地板上的时候，他顺势把夫胜宽紧紧圈在了怀里。

房门还未来得及关上，温热的阳光从门口洒进来，投射出一片暖洋洋的金黄，温柔的将地板上相拥的爱人毫不吝啬地包裹进自己的怀抱里，世界一片光亮。


End file.
